prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS10
is the 10th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 106th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Saki and her friends decide to do a report about Kenta's family. Summary Moerumba appears before Akudaikan and claims to have just been testing Pretty Cure - not really fighting them. He promises their defeat very soon after doubt is cast. Meanwhile, at school, the Teacher tells everyone to collect information about the various people working in the city. Saki and Mai, with their group decide to collect info about someone who works near the sea, then Kenta approaches to announce his group will be collecting info from a star that lives in the city. They point out that there aren't any, and when he claims he will become a star himself, everyone starts to laugh. Yuuko suddenly recalls that Kenta lives at a boat rental and they ask him about it, using cute faces to convince him to allow them to do a report on his family. He agrees and leaves to ask, and his parents are delighted by the prospect and mention that they won't be busy that Sunday. They start to make jokes, and Kenta expresses shame. Soon Sunday arrives, and his classmates see just how much he takes after his father. His dad explains to them where they can catch a lot of fish and everyone goes fishing while listening to him tell them how the boat was obtained, during the year Kenta was born. To celebrate that they took the "ta" from his name, and call it Taiyoumaru. They begin to fish soon after, with Kenta properly showing them how to do it in order to keep the fish fresh. As Mai paints a picture of Kenta's dad, Saki starts to feel sea-sick. Unknown to them, Moerumba is shown watching as Saki eats some takoyaki to feel better. Kenta's dad joins them a bit later and makes a lame joke that Kenta rates 85, while nobody else understands it. After two hours, nobody has caught anything. Kenta informs his father of this, causing him to comment that he has no confidence - which is why his joke book is empty; other than a bunch of repetitive girls names wrote in it. Kenta gets quiet and waits patiently. But after his dad notices the sky, he announces that a storm is coming and decides they should head back. As he points out that he hasn't seen waves like this before, Flappy and Choppy quietly point out that something is wrong. Moerumba appears and forms an Uzaina with a sea shell. The girls transform and the Uzaina throws a fireball at them, which they toss to the sky with their spiritual power as Kenta's father remarks that it must be lightning. They dash to land and use Twin Stream Splash. After Moerumba flees they return to the boat and the weather returns to normal, so they resume fishing. Later, everyone informs their class how it went, and everyone expresses joy. The teacher asks if they caught anything and Saki shows them a picture of a huge fish, stating that they caught it with the help of a good captain. Major Events *Kenta's parents Hoshino Kengo and Hoshino Shizue appear for the first time. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Andou Kayo Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star